Rarity/History
Pre-Series Rarity is a unicorn born within Ponyville. As a filly, she was put responsible for a children's play, her making the costumes for thye classmates. While told they were practical by her teacher, the perfectionist didn't believe they were good enough for the play and she tried to work them again, but to no avail. During this, her horn began to glow and it dragged her out to the outskirts of Ponyville, and finding a geode-like rock much to her dissatisfaction, as she considered it her destiny. The Sonic Rainboom that followed split the rock, and showed Rarity the gemstones inside. Inspired, she decided to add them to the costumes, and it earned both admiration from the crowd that following play, but also her Cutie Mark. When she grew old enough, she decided to open up her very own Boutique right in Ponyville, and overtime became well-known in town for her fashion and designs for various customers, including celeberties known in Equestria. Season 1 While the Plunder Vines were invading Ponyville, she and the others of the Mane Six were going off to find the Tree of Harmony. However, the Plunder Vines found her and her friends, and just managed to capture them all, dragging them back out of Equestria and to Rose Fountain on Earth. The unicorn remained on Earth, and in Beach City until Discord arrived and gave them all a way back home. Her involvement from there became mostly as support for both the Mane Six and the Crystal Gems. Season 2 Preparation Arc Much of her involvement during this arc was support, her aiding in preparing the Galactic Ray. Homeworld Arc On her arrival to Homeworld, she was given a tour around Blue Diamond City, and was allowed a place to stay at the palace itself. During this, she went off with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli in order to check out the Abandoned Gem Settlement. Season 3 + 4 From there, much of her involvement is mainly supportive, as she didn't receive a full focus throughout both seasons, and mainly aided the others in their endeavors. When told of Sapphire's capture, she went with much of the Mane Six, Steven and Connie Maheswaran as the offerings for the Human Zoo. She wasn't able to escape from said zoo until after team B of the Crystal Gems arrived and broke them out. Season 5 Cluster Arc She and the other ponies went to see the Gems off at the Barn House, giving Mushussu's Bestiary to Garnet. She was told that Amethyst and Steven Universe were off monster hunting, and with Rainbow Dash leading, she went with them up help them in said monster hunting. This included going to the Beta Kindergarten and aiding Peridot in catching the Tongue Monster. When they went to Darastrix, she and Bismuth gave Kyra a metallic boot for his scarred hoof, and helped them out in handling the early winter caused by the Giant Bird. During these missions, she and the others found out of The Cluster by Blue Diamond, and planned to head back to talk to the others about it. Before they could, Steven had them go off to Mask Island, where she helped in restraining Malachite for Earthstone. Serpent Arc Upon given the warning of the upcoming hurricane, Rarity and the other ponies got the word out to the other residents of Beach City, but like them didn't realize until too late that it was all a trick, thus causing the Beach City Flooding. Just before she was to go off to see The Diamond Authority with the rest of the Mane Six, Acid and Cyanide both snuck into her home and actually cut away her mane. Freaked out and deeply insecure, Rarity had Spike go to Homeworld in her place instead as she tried numerous ways to get her mane back to normal again. During her attempts though, she was told by Flint and Jade on who the culprit was, and she stormed off after them. She went to Homeworld shortly afterwards to find the snakes, her tantrum following that enough to get the diamonds' attention, much to the trouble of the two snakes. She was more than willing to go off after Grootslang when they got word on his location. Season 6 Her mane grew back to normal in between seasons, and as a reward for their endeavors, she went with the others back to Homeworld to receive Blue Diamond's Gem Object as a reward. However, this resulted in much of them getting put under arrest, Rarity trying to keep White Diamond's soldiers at bay to help them escape. Her main involvement in the Pink Diamond case is visiting Pink diamond's Gem Palanquin. Rarity made the stage set for The Ponytones, something Octavia was pleased for, but she began to grow concerned when they found Big Macintosh couldn't perform, which turned to anger when she found out he lost his voice in a turkey call contest. She went with the others to Zecora, and when the idea of using Poison Joke on Fluttershy came up, she came up with the idea for Fluttershy to use lip-synching backstage as Big Macintosh performed in front of everyone, managing to convince Fluttershy to take part. After the first practice she took note of Steven's behavior, and got Pinkie Pie to tell her about Steven's current crisis with Connie, but only until after giving a pinkie promise herself to not tell anyone else. She could wait until Steven was willing to admit it himself. She was one of those captured by White Diamond at the end of the season, and only got out when the Humans arrived. Category:Character Histories